The Adventures Of a Bot and Her Shadow
by Patchwork Knightess
Summary: What happens when two femmes meant to be going to a boot-camp on Cybertron, End up in the clutches of the Decepticons? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

This is something Anubisgrl and I made up we do not own transformers even If we wished we did.

* * *

><p>The Adventures of a Bot and her Shadow<p>

Cybertron Autobot Bootcamp.

Shadow's P.O.V

Todays the day. The very first day of Autobot bootcamp. My creators are very happy for me! So are all my friends in Iacon. Floppydisk is trying not to leak, and Failing. Harddrive is telling me all about the instructors and Gearcrank is saying if I meet any mechs when I'm away that he will have to meet them before they even think about a date.

So off I go! My parents already have me programed to be a spy. So all I need is the right teacher and the right team.. I wonder who I will get...

Fixit's P.O.V.

OH PRIMUS! IM NOT READY! I still have to polish my tools oragize them and make sure my room will be secure! My creators are saying that this will be great for me and I will learn to be a better Medical bot.. RIGHT! I still need to get extra Energon ready incase of an emergency! my Friends are trying to get me out of my home faster than my parents are, saying stuff like "You might even wind down Fixit!" also "It will be good for you Fixit!" and don't forget the good old "Yeah then we wont have to go to the old crankshaft medics! we can come to you for a tune up!".

Such suporting group of bots

Shadow's P.O.V

I cant believe it...my first day at Boot camp. as i walked down the drive way i waved good bye and transformed into a Motorcycle and sped off to camp. Once i got there i was shocked. The place was HUGE! 'How am I going to memorize where I'm supposed to go?' i asked myself. I sighed and truged forward. My body was trembling with fear as i walked down the halls to where we all meet. What if all the bots judge me or what if they be rude adn mean to me? Will i even make friends? probably not but oh well. i would now and then think of my creators and cry for a short time but i would shake off the tears and look ahead. I looked around every corner to see if i could remember my surroundings. no luck...so in that case i took out the map of the place and pointed to where i was supposed to go.

Well wish me luck

Fixit's P.O.V

I walk into the Boot Camp training ground and notice it's not like what Crankbolt said at all. It was a pristine place with shining walls. I look around to see if I could find another Medical bot. None in site. It looks like everyones creators wanted them to be fighting on the battle field insted of helping the warriors. Thats fine by me. I can take on the challange. I do notice however a gigantic Femme. She looks very regal as she is looking around. Kinda lost but in command.

I look at her for a moment, trying to catch her eye. To see if she needed help. But she was to buisy looking around for potential enemys. I guess she is spy bot. Abnormal.. They are usualy the same size as me. Only being thirteen feet tall. I guess she would be going undercover as a decepticon. I walk up to the Femme. "Hello?" she looks around as if to see where the noise came from. I sigh. "Down here." she looks down and smiles..

I may have found a friend.

Shadow's P.O.V.

"Oh...why hello there! Who are you?" The other Femme looks up and replys "I'm Fixit...you?"

"I'm Shadow...nice to meet you!" I put out my servo for her and she grabs it hesitating as if i might hurt her. She finally grabs ahold and we shake. I smile and ask her "So...you must be a medic?" She looks up at me and replys "Yes."

"Nice..." We smile and there is a small silence through the air hanging around us. "Well...um..do you know where the main room is? Because i dont."i ask her. She chuckles. "i saw that you a map...why dont we walk to it together." she took the map from my servos and searched for it and soon found it. "Here. Lets go." She grabs my servo and we start running to it.

Once we got there we looked around the place. The walls gleamed and shone like Energon crystals when the moon shined down on them. She lets go of my servo and walks forward slowly. I dont hesitate and walk faster in front of her. as i approach the mech standing in front of us. He looked at me and smiled. I just look straight into his optics with no emotion. I look behind me to see Fixit approach my side fianlly. I smile at her and she smiles back. I can see fear and worry in her optics. 'I hope she's ok.' i think to myself. i shrug and look ahead of myself again.

FIxit's P.O.V.

I look back to Shadow and see her shrug. I guess the mech in front of us does not make her alarms go off in anyway so he must be okay. I look up to the Mech to see him smiling at Shadow, He turns slowly towards me and I shrink behind my new friend. He chuckles a bit.

"Welcome new recruits. I am Sentinal Prime. I shall be your Teacher, or Camp marshal for the next deca cycle. I would listen to what I say Very carefully. Or you might be shipped home in pieces." I gulp at that. I hear two Mech snickering from behind me. I turn slightly so i can see them out of the corner of my optic. Twins! Seeker twins at that! My guard is suddenly up to its highest point and I shuffle closer to my much bigger friend for protection. She looks quickly down at me and I nod my helm towards the two snickering Mechs.

She slowly looks back and her optics winden slightly, not enough for them to see but enough for my circuits to start bunching together.. Oh this is going to hurt in the morning. Sentinal Prime stops his lecture about responsiblities for a moment to look to us. Seeing as our Optics are not on his figure he looks back to where we are looking. He smirks

"I see some of you have spotted our test Subjects. Jetfire, Jetstorm! Come up here. On the double!" he barks. The two mechs jump to attention and fly up over all our helms to land quietly on the stage. "As you can see this is Jetfire." He motions to the orange bot. "And Jetstorm" He motions to the blue bot. As he says their designations they wink out to the crowd. I hear many Femmes sigh of squeel a bit. 'Memo to self, turn down their vocal capasities.' The mechs grin a bit, but once their optics land on my friend and I their grins falter a bit. We are not squeeling or sighing like the rest of them. Our faceplates are completely blank or all emotions.

"These two were programed to be Autobot seekers!" Sentinal Prime said. Many of the Mechs objected to that saysing things like "AUTOBOTS ARE NOT MENT TO FLY!", "They will betray us!" and "How do you know they are truely AUTOBOTS and not Decepticons in disguise?" Shadow Frowns at this as do I. Now that they are in front of us we can see the autobot symbol clearly on their hips and she blue optics, or visors in Jetstorms case.

Shadows P.O.V

They looked at us and frowned. 'I bet they were expecting us to squeel or something werent they?' I thought to myself. I looked down at Fixit to see her slowly walking around me and in front of she was getting used to everyone.

**(later)**

"One more transformation soldiers!" Sentinel barked at us. 'Oh dear Primus...my Stabalizing servo's are going to break off!' I thought as i did one more transformation to my fire truck mode. "Allright! Thats it for now."

After he said that i dropped to my chest plate heaving and sweating. i looked over at Fizit to see how she did. She was also on her chest plate heaving as well. I started to chuckle. I got up and my pedes and walked over to her while stopping infront of her

and puttin out a servo for her to get up. She looks up t me and smiles. She grabs my servo and i lift her off the ground...no literally...i LIFTED her off the ground. Her pedes dangle and she askes politely. "Um...can you..please put me down?"

I look at her and laugh. Forgetting how light she is i put her back on the ground. "So...were to now?" i ask her. "Well...no that the solar cycle is over...we go back to our berths."

"Oh..ok!" i smile happily at the information and look behind her to see a mech with a giant red dot on his forehelm and had the logo of the Elite guard on his chest plate. I smile and shake off the smile as soon as Fixit

Fixit looked confused behind her and she saw the mech that i looks up at the mech. She is taken by surprise and runs behind me shaking. I chuckle. "Sorry about that...um...who are you?" I ask the stranger mech. He smiles. "Hello...I am Longarm Prime...I am helping with the program of this Bootcamp."

"Oh well then. Nice to meet you Longarm! My name is Shadow," I point behind me to Fixit. ",and this is Fixit."

"Nice to meet you Fixit and Shadow..." He looks hard at me. "are you training to pretend you are a Decepticon so you can trick them?" He asks me.

"Why yes! I have always wanted to be one." He smiles and gets an incom message from some other bot. "I must leave to meet Sentinal and discuss some things. I will see you two around?" He asks us. "Well of course! Bye Longarm!" We both wave him goodbye and he waves back. I turn to Fixit. "He wasnt THAT bad." I tell her with a smile and my faceplate slightly heating up.

Fixit's P.O.V.

"you like him!" I say in a sing song voice while still hiding behind her massive body. her Faceplate starts to heat up some more and her cooling systems come on. I let out a giggle. "I knew it!"

She gives me a little glare and i duck behind her leg for shelter. 'She cant glare behind her leg! haha!' I think to myself I look out from behind her to see that the twins from the presentation are coming towards up with smirks on their faces. I poke Shadows leg and she leans down. "Can i hop up on your sholders? I can't really look them in the optic.." She laughs and hold out her servo. I smile and hop on as she puts me onto her sholders.

"You were the one who didn't squeel like the other femmes. Why?" Asked the one I remember as Jetfire. His brother Jetstorm Nods and looks at us for answers. Shadow shrugged and I clinged to her helm and glared at her. She gives me a 'im sorry' look. I stop glaring at her and look over to the twins who are looking at her oddly. Like they didn't see me there. 'Oh i guess im to small for them to see me next to her or on her sholder..' I think to myself as I look at them "Hi" I say in a small voice. They look at me and say "Your tiny!" I just glare at them "I may be tiny but I am the only Medic here..." I start to mumble about mechs and their stupidity. Shadow is trying to hold in a laugh and it comes out like a gear is caught in her throat. They look back over to Shadow "You okay?" They both ask at the same time. I look over to her and Do a quick scan, There is nothing wrong with her so she was laughing.

But I wanted to freak out the devil twins a bit for calling me short.

"There is a gear caught in her throat! I need to get to it! But my arms are not long enough, Can one of you grab it for me?" I ask sweetly. They look at eachother and start to shove eachother towards the blushing Shadow. I look at the twins and it seems Jetfire has won since Jetstorm is coming up to Shadow. Before he gets to close I say. "Oh wait! It was just a blip in my screen! sorry mechs!" Shadow starts to giggle as the mechs faceplates heat up. They glare at me from my point on Shadow's sholder. I just look at them with total innocence. They look to Shadow and ask. "How are you this femmes friend?" my mood takes a steap dive off a high cliff. My optics start to get blurry and I look away from them.

"See what you have done now?" Shadow scolds them. She glares at them and walks off, with me still on her sholder not giving them an answer.

Shadow's P.O.V.

As i stormed off with Fixit i heard her sniffle. I look up and sigh. I set her down and kneel down. "Your going to be ok?" i ask her looking into her optics. She looks back into mine with energon quickly falling down her faceplate. "I..dont know..." She tells me. I look sadly at her and i tell her. "They are glitch heads...trust me...they are." After i tell her that she chuckles and hopefully feels better. I smile knowing i succeded and stand up and put her back on my shoulder. She claps and smiles wider. "Come on...we sh-" My sentence was cut off when i saw Longarm Prime again. My face plate heats up and my cooling systems go back looks back down at me and gives me that "Hey look! Your mechfriend is here!" I glare at her and she makes a nervou laugh. I roll my optics and look at the arriving mech. He smiles and us and tells us. "Why...hello there my dears!" i smile. "So...Are you two doing anyting later?" Longarm asks us. Our optics shutter as we look at him. He chuckles. Finally i replied. "Erm...no...we werent." He smiles and asks us. "Um...i was wondering if...we could all go somewhere...together.." Were both are shocked

Fixit's P.O.V.

I look over to Shadow and whisper to her "He must think I'm a casseticon... Like im attatched to you.. Like your my creator..." I giggle a tiny bit, enough for Shadow to hear but not enough for Longarm too. She gives a little laugh. Longarm looks at us, with a bit of hope in his optics. I shrug. 'Why not?' She looks back over to the mech waiting for our answer. "Okay... But where will we be going?" She asks for the both of us. His faceplate widens into a smile

"Great! I know this nice little energon bar not to far away from here It serves the best High-grade I know of." Shadow looks a bit warry at the mention of High-grade. I have never had more than a sip of the stuff. I look up to her. "I'm not really into High-grade... I only had a few sips and it kinda made me... well... Not me..." she nods. "I have never had it before.." Longarm looks downcast. "But I will try it out.. Who know's maybe I'll like it." She finishes. Longarm perks up

"Great! I will see you two beautiful Femmes later on then!" Our faceplates start to heatup like we were trying to fry something on them. He turns and walks away briskly. We look at each other. "Well... This is going to be interesting.." I say to her. She nods and we walk towards our First class. This solar cycle is going to go by quickly.

Shadow's P.O.V

(Later at the Energon bar)

"Wow this stuff is amazing!" i tell Longarm and Fixit as I take a sip of High-grade. Fixit giggles and Longarm chuckles. I look at how many Fixit has and she looks sleepy. I chuckle at seeing her like this and look at how many High-grades she has had. 'ONLY TWO?' i think to myself. I look at how many i have had three and I was also feeling sleepy. Fixit grabs one more and she passes out. I crack up and take another sip from another cube. i soon feel dizzy. I look t Longarm to see him smiling with a hint of evil and i black out.

(later Unknown Location)

I groan as I sit up. I hear clings and clangs of metal hitting the cold ground. My optics sudder open and i look at my arms and servos to see...'Stacis cuffs?' i think. I start to panic. I look over at Fixit to see her still in recharge. But it looks like she is slowly coming out of it. "Fixit?" I ask

Fixit's P.O.V.

I slowly come out of recharge to hear "Fixit?" I try to move but end up falling forward onto the cold hard ground. I groan back at Shadow. My optics shdder open and I look around us. We are in a poorly made cell with not windows. The only way to see out is to look throught the energon bars. But even then, It's not a pretty picture. Outside our cell is a decepticon with horns on his head and one optic. 'Great were kidnapped by a cyclops..' I think to myself as I pull myself up into a seated position. "Fixit?" I hear again. I look over to Shadow to see her in stacis-cuffs as well. I slowly try to get up but I am zapped by the cuffs.

"Ah, ah ah... Now we don't want our little guests to hurt themselves now do we?" The mech on the other side of the bars asks. I let out a wimper and slowly shuffle myself over behind Shadow, Using her bulk to hide my small form from the Blazing red optic that only a Decepticon could have. Shadow moves her body protectivly towards me and away from the Decepticon. He sighs. "I'm not going to hurt you." Shadow stays still glaring at the decepticon who kidnapped us. He sighs again, like this is a annoying task to accomplish. "if you two behave, I may get you some energon. Alright?" He asks us. We don't answer. He walks off leaving us alone.

"Are you okay?" Is the first thing I say once the Decepticon leaves. she looks at me with a face that screams 'why don't you just check?'. I look at her and say "With these cuffs on me I can't do anything. My femme creator told me about these, They do not let anything but the basics stay online." She nods and says "I'm fine, just a little dented. You?" I look myself over. I look a little bit more dented that my friend, but thats just because their is less of me. I look back over to Shadow and nod "I'm Okay, I can hammer these out in no time. I may have been at the Bootcamp for training but my creators didn't make me go there untrained.. They insisted that I was to be put into a 'Early Learners Medic Programing School.'" She nods at me and stays silent.

If she is silent this must be really bad...

Slag.

Shadow's P.O.V.

I look around my surroundings. Dull and dark. Since there was no windows...there was no light sorce but the bars, and our optics. I get a quick glance at Fixit to find her shivering. She notices me looking at her and turns her helm towrds me. I try smiling nly to let Energon flow down my faceplate. She looks sadly at me and shrugs. I sigh and look at the Decepticons guarding us. The Decepticons guarding us were Skywarp and Ramjet. They look exacly like they do in their files. I look up at them realizing they look just like Starscream...but of course a little bit different. I look confused at Fixit and she shrugs.

I know we are in some DEEP trouble with Megatron...hopefully he has some mercy for us...maybe.

Fixit's P.O.V.

I look over the two decepticons gaurding us. They looked exacly alike. But one was cringing at everything the other one did. 'I didn't know Decepticons could be scared!' I think to myself He has a Deep purple paintjob with some silver in it. The other mech has a a cream coloring. With a bit of Decepticon red in their. 'Of course.. Who woulnd't want the paintjob to match their evil optics... What a painjob... hehe.. PAINjob...'((crack. Pure Crack..)) I giggle a bit and the cream mech looks back as the purple one jumps at the sudden noise and whimpers.

"I do not want to know why you made that noise." The cream one said. I look over to him and ask " Then I won't tell you." I look over to Shadow and nod my helm towards them. "Who are they?" I whisper to her. She leans towards me never taking her optics off the decepticons and says "The coward is Skywarp and the other is Ramjet. In their files it says Ramjet can't tell the truth so you have to think backwards with him..." I nod at her and look back to the one now known as Ramjet glaring at me. I hide myself behind Shadow's body and whimper a bit. Skywarp looks over Shadow's body at me and I yelp and Hide myself even more behind my friend.

Shadow's P.O.V.

As we see the cell doors open we see the Decepticons come toward us. Fixit cowards behind me more but is no use to hide from them. The Decepticons grab Fixit and put her over Ramjets shoulder while they drag me out. I try to stop them but i give up when they try threatining to kill Fixit.

(later)

We finally arrive in the main room with a throne like chair in front of us on the other wall. I see Ramjet drop Fixit to the ground and she lands on her aft. She slowly rises as Ramjet leaves with Skywarp. We turn our attention to Megatron in the throne. He smiles at us and a mech with violet wings that were on his back. 'He looks quite familliar...where have i...WAIT! i remember where i have seen him before! THE FILES!' i think to myself. I'm am very shocked by this. I never knew i would see him...and Megatron of course. I guess those stories my creators would read to me were true. Starscream makes his way in front of us. "So...you two are the femmes Shockwave has kidnapped." He tells us with a smirk. I look at Fixit to see her shaking in fear. I give my attention back to Starscream. He smiles at me to realize I am showing no fear...but Fixit was.

Fixit's P.O.V.

I look over to the mech in front of us and slowly shift myself towards Shadow in an attempt to make myself feel safer. The mech gives off a chuckle and Looks back to the mech any sparkling would know to be Megatron. He is just as frightening as my creators told me he was. The mech in front of me didn't like that my attention was on Megatron since he grabbed my chin to look him in the optic. I yelped at the suddent conact and Shadow gave off a growl of protectiveness. He looks over to Shadow for a second and gives off a evil chuckle. He brings his attention back to my panicked face. I try to move away from him but his grip tightens on my chin. Shadow growls at him again and he drops my chin. The sudden movement made me fall forward a bit to fall onto Shadow's leg. The mech laughs and so does Megatron. My faceplate begins to heat up in embarissment. That only makes them laugh more. Shadow hisses at the two and they stop to look at her

"Well, I can see..." The mech before us looks at the both of us for a moment before he says "Why Shockwave would want you. But I do not see why he would want you.." He looks towards me at the end of the statment. He looks me over to see the drawers in my midsection. He pulls me forwards, as Shadow hisses at him, He ignores it and opens them up. Before him are my tools of the trade. All the tools a medic would ever need and some more. He chuckles as he picks up a welding torch. "Now, I see why he would want you. Your a Medic, Correct?" he looks at me while playing with the toarch. I cant get my vocals online so I nod at him. he grins and puts back the toarch and slams the drawer shut. I cringe. My drawers are a sensitive part of me, Made to be gently opened to get my tools out. Not to be slammed by Decepticons.

Megatron laughs. "Don't be to hard on her Starscream... We don't want her broken... Yet..." I gulp and try to hide behind Shadow. Doesn't really work when The mech I now know as Starscream is still holding onto the handle of my drawer.. 'I wish he would let go soon... This doesn't feel good...' I whimper as Starscream goes and takes his servo off my handle only to scratch my drawers with his claws. Shadow hisses at his mistreatment of me. I look over to her with a thankful optic..

Shadow's P.O.V

Starscream glares at me and turns towrads Megatron and walks back to his side. Megatron see's Starscream pout and he rolls his optics and chuckles. I'm start to look around since i have the chance to i see all the Decepticons i saw in the files i read for my traning. I saw Blitzwing, Swindle, Lugnut, and much more. I look at Fixit and i nod my head towards all the Decepticons. She looks around us to see them and whimpers and hides behind me. I start to hear snickering from the all the Decepticons. I hiss even loder then the other ones and every one stops snickering. i look down at Fixit to see her smiling and i hear her whisper to me. "Thank you." i reply. "Anytime." Megatron's servo goes up to silence or if someonbot didnt then...well somebot is going to go offline. I make my attention on Megatron to see him smile at me. I have NO idea if my faceplate should heat-up or i should hiss...so i do both. Megatron chuckles while Lugnut laughs-out-loud. Megatron glares at him and he becomes silent. I giggle and everyone looks at me. My faceplate heats-up yet again and my cooling system turns on. Megatron takes note of this and smiles even wider. I gulp and look towards Fixit for help. She shrugs and i sigh, look back at Maegatron ready for the worst to happen.

Fixit's P.O.V.

I look around the mechs surounding us in the room, Half of them are looking at Shadow with lust in their optics and half at me with the same look. 'I guess they don't see a lot of femmes on base.' I move towards Shadow more, Almost sitting on her leg now, but it makes me feel a bit safer. One of the mechs in the back laughs but is quickly silenced by Megatrons servo going up. I look over to Megatron and he smirks towards the both of us. "I will give you a choice femmes... Join the decepticons.. or Join the decepticons..." He grins towards Shadow. She gives off a growling sound that comes from the depths of her throat. I just stay silent. He takes that as my answer. "If you do not want to join us you must fight one of us to gain your freedom." Shadow hisses at him and says "Bring it on you slagger..." Megatron smirks at Shadow's comment and nods towards Starscream.

"You will fight this femme. RAMJET! Unlock her stasic cuffs!" He barks. "No I will not!" he says as he moves and unlocks her cuffs. I make a puzzled face until I remember when Shadow said about him being a liar. Shadow jumps up and faces Starscream. "Bring it.."

Shadow's P.O.V.

I bring out my whip to make it crack and shadows fly off of it. Starscream backs up and gets his guns ready. We both smirk and run towards eachother while i joke by saying. " FEAR ME!" we collided. I fell on my aft while he still stood tall. I got back up, put my whip away and got my shadow black axe, that is like Optimus Primes, and got ready for him to go first. He smirked and ran towards me. I had a million thoughts at once. But the one that hit me the most was.'GET OUT OF THE WAY!' so i did what my proccesor told me. I jumped to my right and landed on my chest plate...hard. I open my optics to see Starscream walking to me aiming his gun at me ready to shoot. I rolled over just in time to feel the energy blast at my left side...but not hitting me directly. I jumped to my pedes and swing my axe at his helm. He dodges the axe and punches me in the faceplate sending me back. My mask breaks showing half of my mouth. Energon flows down my lips. I bring my servo up to my mouth to feel it and i panic. I never really liked Energon. When i was a sparkling i got a cut and when i saw the Energon i fainted hopefully i wont to this here. To late. I start to feel dizzy and i faint.

Fitxit's P.O.V.

When I saw Shadow faint I ran forward and shoved Starscream out of the way. I don't care about me anymore. I care about my friend thats on the floor out cold. I start to whip out all sorts of medical supplies and start to patch up Shadow in record time. I swear when I took out my most expensive tool I heard someone go "Ka-ching!" I work to stop the flow of energon. Once that's done my arm starts to grow in length and I grab her mask off the floor and weld it back together with the other piece. Once she is looking all new I stop and look up. There are some mechs that are looking at me funny. Like they never saw a femme do that before. I quickly put all my tools back into my drawers before anyone took any of them. I look over to Starscream to see him chuckling at me. I slowly realise what I did and try to hide myself under Shadow. That made a few mechs laugh out right. Starscream being one of them. He grabs my ped and dragged me out from under Shadow. "Now we can't have our little medic hiding on us can we?" He said as he lifted me up. I squeeked and he dropped me onto my helm. I put myself into the seated possition rubbing my helm..

'Slaggit, I think he dented something.. Or broke it...' I think to myself as some of the Decpticons laugh. Megatron raises his servo for silence and gets it. He looks over to Shadow and I "Now do you want to try Medic?" I shake a bit but nod. I'm not going to make my only friend live here with a bunch of Decepti-creeps. He looks surprised for a moment but then he smirks at me. "Very well then." He signals Starscream for begin and I flip over my friend. The one good thing about being one of the smaller femmes is you become very flexible. Starscream starts to shoot at me, growling as I dodge, duck, turn, twist, and bend my back so much I heard one of the mechs say "Thats gotta hurt.." Starscream keeps on with his volly of shoots and I finally get hit by one. It hits me on my right ped and I fall. I scramble to get up only to see Starscreams gun in my faceplate. I yelp and Hold my servos up in the universal 'I SURRENDER!' sign.

Megatron chuckles and Starscream lowers his gun. I let out a sign of relief and look up to the leader of the decepticons. He smirks and says. "Put them back in their cell. We shall get their answer once the other femme wakes up." The moment that was said I was picked up buy a large mech that said "ALL HAIL YOUR GLORIUS PLAN LORD MEGATRON!" I actually yelped even louder than before and threw my servos over my audios. Some of the mechs groan and some of them laugh. I look over to see Skywarp and Ramjet picking Shadow up, each other them on one end of her, and walking out of the room. The mech that is carrying me follows them and tosses me into the cell. I look over to Shadow and sigh, 'This is going to be a long solar cycle.' I think to myself as I start to repair my ped.

Shadow's P.O.V.

My optics flicker on. I scan the room around us. The cell we were in before. I groan as i sit up. I realize my mask is perfect again along with the rest of me. I real quick search for Fixit finding her across from me. I realize she is in stacis mode. I crawl to her and shake her shoulders. Her Optics flicker and she looks relieved. I smile then my smile left. I realized i failed her. I felt so ashamed that i lost. I start to leak. Fixit looks shocked and confused at me. She asks me. "Shadow..why are you leaking?"

"Because i failed you...we will become Decepticons.."

"i also failed you...your not alone." She told me with a frown.

"Wait...you didnt make it either?" i ask her.

"Sadly...no." I gasp. Well... i saw THIS coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Fixit's P.O.V.

We wait for our toarcherers for the day. Lie they have told in many storys.. All the surviving Autobots tell a tale of when they were captured by Decepticons..

I hope its nothing like the tales... All of the ones I have heard of when I was a sparkling were enough to give me nightmares for weeks!

The two decepticons from before, Skywarp and Ramjet, are back to guarding our cell. Ramjet is only looking at Shadow as she protects me and Skywarp is trying to look over Shadow to see me.. Everytime I see his helm I duck a little bit lower. And I hear Shadow chuckle. I glare at her from my possition and she just laughs. Ramjet looks at her with a tiny smile forming on his face. I look over to him and his smile dissapears, But when Shadow looks over he gains a little bit of a smile the moment she looks away. I look over to Skywarp for a moment and I see him smile at me. 'what?' I think as I duck behind Shadow. I hear Skywarp let out a little whimper. I didn't know decepticons could feel bad.

Shadow's P.O.V.

I look back at Ramjet to see him turn around to where his back is facing me. 'How come Ramjet is aking so weird?' I thought to myself. I shrug and i look at Fixit to see her smile at me. "What?" I ask her in a whisper. "Oh...nothing." She replys with a bigger smile. I look at her with a serious faceplate and her smile fades. I smile knowing i succeded and stand up streatching. I feel someone watching. I open my optics to see Ramjet watching. His optics widen and he turns around. I stop streatching and my faceplate heats up and soon my cooling system turns on. 'What the frag just happened?' I ask myself. I look to Fixit with a confused scared face and she giggles. She knows something I dont. I walk to her and sit next to her and ask her in a whisper. "What just happened?" She looks at me and her smile widens. She whispers back "You seriously dont know?" I shake my head "no". She gasps and whispers in my audio. "He likes you." My optics widen and my faceplate heats up..then my cooling system turned on. She giggles and i shake my helm "nonononono!" and i look up to Ramjet to see him smile. Hopefully he had no idea what we were talking about. I look back down and sigh. I close my optics and i go to stacis mode.

Fixit's P.O.V.

Shadow slips into stacis mode and I see Ramjet let out a kinda smiles. But its kinda hard to see seeing as her ped is covering my body! I try to get

out from under her, Dosen't really work. But I got my upper-half out! Skywarp lets out a giggle and I look over. My faceplate heats up and my cooling systems come online and I try to put myself back under her ped to hide from him and his brother.. Im just guessing he is his brother. They could be twins! Ramjet looks over at me and says "Get on her! Your supposed to be happy here!" I had to think for a second and then computer what he ment. "Oh sorry." I squeek out. I move away from Shadow and Into a corner where you could not see me. Its was to dark and I'm to small. I shut my optics off and slip into a Much needed stacis nap.

Shadow's P.O.V.

I heard heavy metal footsteps coming towards us. My optics shutter open to see Starscream. He looks down and smirks. "FINALLY...your awake," he looke behind his shoulder. "Is the other one awake?" I look behind him and see them kick Fixit in the side. I hiss, jump up and run to Fixit and guard her as she wakes. She taps my shoulder and i look behind me to see her clutch her side, she smiles and whispers. "I'm ok...can you help me up?" I chuckle and help her up. I look at Starscream and he smirks. "Ok...anyways...LETS GO!" Starscream yells at us. I grab Fixit and put her on my shoulder, because i know she likes to feel tall...or she just likes it.

I reconize the area we were walking to. The throne room. I look up at Fixit and she frowns. I look back ahead to see Starscream stop walking. I stop abrudptly almost running into. Fixit giggles and Starscream looks behind him to see me close. He smiles and i back up a foot. He rolls his optics and walks forward only to stop when Megatron yells at him "WHERE IS THE OTHER ONE?" Megatron yells at Starscream. "What do you mean my mighty leader?" Megatron looks at me and back at Starscream. "The other femme!" Starscream looks at me and sighs, turns back at Megatron and tells him. "She is on her shoulder." Megatron watches as Starscream walks to my shoulder and picks off Fixit and put her in front of Megatron. "Oh...i knew that." Megatron says. Once i heard that i giggled. Megatron looks at me and growls. I stop and my optics widen. Fixit turns to face me and i see a scared faceplate. I mouth to her "It's going to be ok..i promise." apparently that didnt work because she slowly walked back to me. But was stopped when Starscream put his servo on her shoulder. She whimpers and stays put. She looks over her shoulder at me and i shrug. Megatron points to me and signals me to come closer. I gulp and walk faster to him because i thought he was getting impatient with me taking my time. I finally get there and he smiles. "Now...for the vowing to be a Decepticon." Fixit and I look at eachother with fear in our optics. She gulps as i do. I bring my attention back to Megatron. "You repeat what i say...got it?" he told us and we nodded in respose."I vow to our new leader..." Fixit and i said it at the same time. "I vow to our new leader..."

"Megatron..."

"Megatron..."

"That i will be loyal to Megatron."

We pause. I know that Fixit is terrified to repeat but if we dont. We go offline. we repeat. "That i will be loyal to Megatron." I hang my helm in shame. Megatron takes note to this and snikers. "Thats not it." I look back up at him and sigh. "Keep repeating after me. That we will obey our leader..."

"That we will obey our leader..."

"And we will be loyal to only Decepticons..."

"And we will be loyal to only Decepticons..."

"And that we will stay for the Decepticons cause..."

"And that we will stay for the Decepticons cause..."

"Untill we go offline."

"Untill we go offline." Megatron smiles, i look up and his smile grows. i look back down to see the Autobot symbol fade and become the Decepticon symbol

Fixit's P.O.V.

As my Symbol changed from the regal Autobots to the scum Decepticons so did another part of me. My optics. They were slowly changing. I could see it. Everything was going from a nice blue color to a creepy red color. I changed my optics so then I would not see the red but they would still be red. I don't want to be slagged the first astro second by doing something wrong.

I looked over to Shadow to see her. The new optics made her look creepy. With her old blue optics even though her paintjob was black she looked kind. Now she just looked creepy. I'm guessing I didn't look that good either so I didn't say anything. Megatron interupted our staring session by chuckling. We looked back to out new _leader _as much as I hate to admit it. We got up from our kneeling possistion and Bowed before him. "Lord Megatron" we Said at the same time. It was starting to sound like we were twins or something. He grinned "Now that you are Decepticons, Would you like to change your designation? Many Bots do." Shadow Nodded. " I will no longer be Shadow Autobot spy. I shall be Darkrose Decepticon Assasin" The newly designated Darkrose rose. I waited a moment before saying. "I am not longer Fixit, Autobot Medic. I am Poisonshade ,Decepticon Medic." I rose before my new leader.

Megatron looked Pleased with outr choices. "Starscream! Blitzwing!" He barked Starscream and another mech came froward. The mech looked like he was a combination of two machienes. One tank and the other a plane. 'I guess one of my new patients is a triple transformer. This will be fun...' I think to myself with a smirk on my faceplate. "You will show Darkrose and Poisinshade their new rooms! We can't have our new team members in cells now can we?" he asks with a chuckle.

Darkrose's P.O.V.

Starscream walks up to me. 'Great,' i think to myself. 'HE'S bringing mr to the room.' I cross my arms over my chest plate with an un-happy faceplate like when a sparkling gets homework. He comes over to me. I already know what to do so he starts walking and i follow. I look behind myself to see Blitzwing with Poisinshade. I roll my optics and face Starscream's back again.

(later)

"Here you go." Starscream stops and points to a door. He watches me open the door and walk inside. I look in front of me to see to berths connected with eachother. I look next to the one on the left to see a med-bay. I walk over to the one on the right and plop down on it. I look up at Starscream looking at me expecting a "Thank you." 'Why the frag should i thank him?' I though to myself, looking at him in disgust. He looks back at me and sighs. He walks away when Blitzwing comes with Poisinshade. She looks at me realizing i got the berth i wanted and walks to the other one. Blitzwing looks at us and smiles. I look back with a disgusted faceplate yet again. His faceplate zips to a red faceplate with a red visor and was missing a part of his dental plate. Something tells me not to point out...so i dont...though i should've. He yells at me. "VHAT ARE JOU LOOKING AT?" I couldnt resist replying. "I'm looking at something disgusting...thats vhat." i say "vhat" like how he does and he looks pissed now. I crack up and he walks to me. I dont show any fear what-so-ever. "Vhat did jou zay?" He asks me in my faceplate. When I'm angry this accent like a Germans comes out kinda like now " Jou heard me! Vhat are jou...DEAF!" I stand up and our noses were touching. "NO IM NOT DEAF!"

"Vell JOU just made ME deaf jou IDIOUT!" He growled and i hissed. I stopped growling and i calmed down. His helm nods and a smile appears on his lips. "I like jou." he told me and walked out of the room. i wait a couple of nano secounds. "Well that was weird."

Poisinshade's P.O.V.

I look over to Darkrose. "Yeah that was oh and by the way... WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU DOING FIGHTING IN MAH MEDBAY!" just like when Darkrose get's pissed off I get an accent. It sounds kinda like a scottish accent that humans use. "I'LL GIVE YOU A 'INT! NEVER! EVER! FIGHT IN MAH MEDBAY!"I calm down enough to start to look back at the mech who walked me here.. It was a funny walk back..

_flashback!_

I saw Darkrose walk away with Starscream with no emotion on her faceplate. I looked up to the one that Megatron called Blizwing. His faceplate went from a calm, cool, and collect face to one that would make anybot jump. "JOU ARE ZO TINY! VAHAHAHA!" he cackles as he picks me up by my helm. There is a list of things I cannot stand one is when people pick me up by my helm the other is when they call me tiny. He did both is the same sentence. 'EH! WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY YOU OVERGROWN SPARKLING! 'AH WILL TAKE OFF YOUR GUNS AND YOUR STUPID 'ELM IF YOU EVAH CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" I started to try and whack his servo off of my helm. He just looked at me and started to laugh. "ZHE LITTLE MEDIC IS FUNNY JA! I VILL TAKE JOU TO ZHE ROOM NOW!" he skipps off still holding me by my helm until we get into view of Darkrose and Starscream, then he drops me on my aft. " 'ey! Watch it!" I call up to him. His faceplate whirls back to the calm one and he hold out a servo to me. I guess NOW he wants to be on my good side. I pick myself up with his help... Okay he picks me up and sets me on my peds... He is tall all right! I enter the room to see Darkrose on one of the berths already so I go to the other one. I get up onto the berth and look around I hear them start to fight, but I ignore it. Unless they start to trash my new Medbay I don't care. I look around to see it poorly stocked. Im just happy before We were captured or even before I met Darkrose I stopped off at the medical center to refill my supplies.

They needed it.

I turn back to the two fighting to see they are faceplate to faceplate. All of the suddent He says "I like Jou." and he walks out. A few nano seconds pass and then Darkrose says " Well that was weird."

_end of Flashback_

I start to bring things our of my subspace drawer. I may have a lot of drawers but I only have one that acts like my subspace, I start to fill the cubords with all the supplies, leaving some in my subspce. Never know when you need it.

Darkrose's P.O.V.

I look at Poisinshade to see her drawer open and her arm all the way in it. I remeber seeing in the files that she was related to Swindle. I had to see if that was true. "Hey Poisinshade," She looks at me. "are you related to Swindle?" She looks at me funny. "What the slag do you mean?" she tells me.

"Well...arent you related? It said so in the file thi.g." She looks at me and it sems as if she is wondering if my proccessor was working correctly. Just when i was about to tell her something Swindle came in. 'Swindle? Well that's ironic.' i think to myself. Once he walked in Poisinshade looks up at him and asks him. "Whats wrong with you?" He looks down and tells her " a buissnes deal went south when the customer didn't like his new upgrades. So he upgraged my helm a bit." She looks up at him, stands and looks at the dent. "Yup..thats one nasty dent you got there."

"Yeah i know!" He tells her angrily. I ask Poisinshade "Do you know who he is?" She looks at e with a confused look. I sigh and tell her "THATS Swindle...the mech i thought was your brother." She looks at him and he looks back at her. I sigh yet again getting frustrated. "Yes thats him...try your drawer." They both open their drawers and pull out a picture. They look at the picture and gasp. They look up at eachother and back to the picture. I chuckle realizing thats probably a family picture. They look at eachother smile and they full on hug. They both start to leak Energon from their face plates. I start to feel sad and remember my creators. Sadly i dont have a brother or sister. I try to hold in the Energon. Posinshade looks at me just when i walk away and out of the room. I hear her call to me "DARKROSE! Where are you going?" I stop and reply "I'm going somewhere." I transform and drive away to get some air.

(later)

It was peaceful outside. I didnt like that. I looked around the area i was , trees and more trees. i believe that is what they are called...that is what Starscream told me...then again..he could be lying. Oh well. I walk further into the forest. I hear a snap of something hollow to my right. 'What was that?' I ask myself. I shrug and i keep walking. Soon i hear another snap to my left. I look down at my pedes to see if I'm stepping on anything. Nope. I look to my left to see nothing again. 'Ok...this is freaking me out now...' i tell myself in my processor. I walk over there and see nothing. "Ok...whos there...tell me now! I DEMAND IT!" No one spoke. I hissed to maybe scare the bot. Nope. "GAH!" i yelled out in anger. 'You know what...forget this!' i thought and i walked forward. Then i heard someone say "Shadow?" I turn around to see no one in sight. "Who said that?" I ask the bot that spoke. A mech came out from the bushes. 'SHADOW!" It was Prowl. My optics widen. Prowl rushed to me and hugged me. I tried escaping his hug...but he was strong. So i just allowed him to hug me...since i missed him. "We thought we lost you forever!" Prowl told me as he leaked Energon from his optics. I leaked along with him. I wiped my optics and he did to. "Prowl...we need help." I tell him looking around to see if someone else is listening. "Why? Wait...where's Fixit?" Prowl asked.

"She is inside the Decepticons base. We were captured..you gotta help us!" Then i heard a jet fly over. I look up and panic. "Go RUN! TELL THE OTHERS!" I yell to him as i push him to run.

Poisinshade's P.O.V.

I look over to my new found brother. We have been talking about everything AND the kitchen sink. He told me it was broken.. Our little talk was stopped when Starscream came in holding Darkrose's arm up. She was beaten enough that there was dent's, soarch marks' and a gaping wound across her chestplate. "OH SLAG! WHAT 'APPENED?" I scream as I run up to her and Starscream. STarscream was looking smug but Darkrose, she had a little guilty smile on her faceplate.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS DID THIS! I'LL 'AVE 'IS FRAGGING 'ELM! I'LL USE IT AS A TROPHY!" I drag Darkrose onto the berth with strength that surprised the two mechs in the room. I got her onto the berth before looking at Starscream, a cold and eadly gleam in my optic. "You mate 'ad better not did this to 'er.. Or even Megatron won't be able to save your 'ide..." He looks away whistling and I know he did this to my friend 'note to self, Lots and LOTS of check ups for Starscream... With lots and LOTS of needles..." I look away from him and start to fix my friends chestplate. Swindle starts to ask Starscream what happened but I slowly look over my sholder with a look that Megatron would be proud of. The two mech's freeze and I say "Get out of MAH MEDBAY!" I throw a wrentch at the two mechs and swindle catches it. "I better get that back without having to Pay for it bro or else your going to have MANY visites to MAH MEDBAY!" I screech at the two as they run down the hall like Unicron himself was on their tails.

I as I'm fixing my friend up, I hear a whimpering sound from the doorway. Only one decepticon I know whimpers. "Come on in Skywarp, Have a seat on the other berth! I'll be right with out after I get her Repainted!" I say as I pull out a can of paint. I start to fix up the paint to make it look new. Once im finished I feel good. She looks like she just came off the line!

I walk over to Skywarp, With a smile on my faceplate. For once he does not whimper. "So, Whats the problem?" I ask him he mumbles something but I cannot hear him. "Pardon?" "My wing... Its torn.." He turns around and shows me the rip. It starts at the very bottom of his back, and goes all the way up to his sholder, to make it look like his wing is fine from the front.

I make a 'tsk' sound and move my servo onto his hip. "I'm going to need you to lay down, If you don't mind. Your kinda tall.. And I need to get on your back." He nods and lays down. I jump up onto the berth silently and start to step onto his back. He gives off a whimper and I say "Well do you want your wing?" He nods and I continue up his back to the point where the rip starts. I slowly start to fix him stopping when he gives out a cry of pain. I grab some painkillers from my subspace and give them to him through a needle. His whimpers slowly go away until he slips into stacis mode from relaxation. I smiles and finish fixing his wing. I jump off him and onto the berth and look at his wing. I did a great job! I pull out some cans from my subspace and a paintbrush and start to paint over his old paint. It was so old it was not giving off any shine! The one thing I pride myself on his when a patient leaves My medbay they comes out gleaming.

(later)

I'm waiting for Skywarp to wake up but the poor soul never gets enough recharge from being scared all the time so I don't want to wake him up unless nessesary. I start to sing S&M, a song I found when I was looking through the radiowaves "Cause I may be bad, But I'm perfectly good at it, Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it, Sticks and stones, May break my bones, But chains and whips, Excite me" About half way though without me noticing he woke up from recharge. When I finished that line I looked over to the berth and yelped, Falling off my stool onto the floor. He yelped and fell off the berth backwards landing on his back. He hissed expecting pain. But after a moment he stopped. No pain. I looked over my fallen stool at him. He was picking himself up and he was Gleaming. 'I did a good job on the paintjob!' I congradualte myself. He looks over to me and mutters something before running out of the room.

I hear a groan as Darkrose wakes up. I look over to her and she smiles at me before jumping off the berth. She walked to the door, Opened it, Only to close it a moment later with horror on her faceplate. "Whats wrong." She looks at me and says. "You must have done something right, because there is a WHOLE WHACK of Decepticons outside the door. I walk over to the door and open it slightly to see a line of Decepticons waiting to get in. 'This will be soooooo much fun..'

I open the door and say "Who's first?" Megatron steps forward. "Poisinshade, I saw Skywarps paint. Did you do that or was he lieing?" I gulp and squeek out "It was me" He grins and enters the medbay. 'WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MEGATRON?' I scream in my proccessor. He sat down on one of the berths and motioned me forward. 'This is going to be a long solar cycle' I think as I pull out the correct colors.

Darkrose's P.O.V.

Once Megatron left looking shiny i couldnt stop laughing. Yes i felt bad for Poisinshade...but this was hilarious! I bursted out laughing once he left. I look to Posinshade and she is giving me a death glare. That only makes me laugh more. She walks to the door to do the rest.

(later)

When Poisinshade was done painting she plopped down on her berth. I walk to her and she tells me "Oh no no no...im NOT painting you again." I laugh. "No thats not why. I just wanted to congratulate you for your hard work."

"Oh well in that case thank you." She closes her optics and goes into stacis mode. I know she is low on Energon i go out of the room and walk to the rec room to grab a cube for her.

I walk around and finally come to the rec room. I walk inside to see all the Decepticons. 'Aw slag.' i think to myself. I try avoding them but...when Starscream blocks your way..you kind of cant. "Why hello Darkrose." Starscream tells me with a smile. I roll my optics and walk around him

"I'm going to get Poisinshade an Energon cube."

"Maybe i can help you."

"Thats not needed...i can find it myself." He runs in front of me and i run into him. I fall backwards from him randomly appearing in front of me. He looks down and puts out his servo for me to grab and help me up. I grab his servo and get lifted off the ground. I try getting down but he has a grip on my wrist. "umm...Starscream..." i ask him. "can you put me down now?" He chuckles and puts me back on my pedes. I rub my wrist. "Well...i'm going to walk around you and grab some Energon..ok?" I tell him and i walk around him. He sighs and walks away. 'Ok...that was WAY to easy...im not complaining!' I thought to myself. I got the Energon cube and turned around to see Megatron. 'Crap.' I think to myself annoyied by how he was here. "Why hello..." He tells me. I sighs "Sup." I try walking by him quickly to avoid him but my arm was grabbed by him. "EP!" i squeek as he pulls me back. "What are you doing?" He asks me.

"Oh...why nothing...just giving it to Poisinshade thats all..i cant?"

"You can..." He was about to go on but i somehow escaped his grip and i sprint to Posinshade while Megatron chuckles.

As i close the door behind me and i pant at how i could run so fast. I calmed down and put the Energon cube by her so she can grab and get a few sips of it. Since i'm not a medic i dont know how to do what she does. I plop down on my berth and rub the back of my neck. I keep hoping what happened down there never happened.

Poisinshade's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sight of an Energoncube in my face. It's a great way to wake up! Really! I look over to Darkrose and smile at her, She seems to be in recharge. 'I wonder what she had to do to get this from them' I think to myself as I start to drink it. Once I'm done drinking I put it in the trash and walk out of the room. 'I think I will check this place out, from fixing bots, to repainting them I haven't had time to look around my new home. Hopefully I don't get stepped on' I think as I look at the giant hallway. I start to walk down in looking for the sorce of all that noise. I reach a door that looks like it's been in a brawl and came out on the bad side of it. I open the door to see the Rec room. Their are all the mechs I finished painting. I sneak into the Room and look for somebots my size. I see some with Soundwave. I don't remember seeing them when I was painting everybody. I walk over to the table their at and jump on it. The tiny mechs jump back and stare at me. "Hey toots, Who are you?" the red one said. Soundwave replied for me "Designation: Poisinshade. Position: Medic. "

"Hello."I say with a grin. "Who are you?" I ask him. The little mech puffs up his chestplate "I, am Rumble, One of Soundwaves Casseticons." I look at him confused. "Casseticons?" A silver bot next to him says "Yess, C-c-casetticon." "Is something wrong with your voice box?" I ask him. Rumble replies for him. "Nah, Frenzy just stutters. He is kinda twitchy." frenzy starts to go off on his brother about insulting him and Rumble just chuckles. I watch them for a moment before I feel something brush my leg. I look down to see something that resembles a earth cat look up at me.

"Who is this?" I ask "Designation: Ravage." Sound wave replys. Then all of a sudden I feel a weight on my helm. I look up to see two creatures on it. One looks like a earth bird and the other a earth bat. "And these are?" "Designations: Ratbat and Lazerbeak." I nod making them dip a bit "Nice to meet you." They look at me funny before taking off and landing on the desk where Rumble and Frenzy have stopped chasing each other. Frenzy is sprawled out on the table and Rumble is laughing over his helm "So mechs, Since I did everyone else's paintjobs, Would you like a repaint?" They look at me Like I was offering them crystalized Energon candies. "YES!" rumble and Frenzy said as the other three nodded their heads. "Is that okay Soundwave?" "Acceptable."

"Okay! Off to the Medbay we go!" I said as I jumped off the desk to lang neatly on the floor crouching. I looked at them. "You mechs coming?" The looked down at me and Ravage jumped off with Rumble and Frenzy on his back, while Ratbat and Lazerbeak fly ahead of us. As we walked out of the Rec room Mechs turned to look at us, Some eyeing me up and down some staring at me like I was crazy and some looking at Soundwave who walked im back of us silently.

(Later)

We arrived to the Medbay to see Darkrose looking through the cubords. "What do you need Rose?" Darkrose yelped and turned around like a sparkling with its hand stuck in the energon treats jar. "I was looking for some paint." She said sheepishly. I laughed and Said "On the bottom, while your their can you get thier paint colors? I need to set up a place to paint them. They are so small it will be a bit difficult. But luckly they only have one color each." She nodded and grabbed the right paints. I set up a place where I could spray the paint, since they were to small for my paintbrush, I set out a tarp and told them to get on one by one. And one by one they did, I sprayed new paint on them and they stayed their until it dried, then the next one would come on. It didn't take very long, but Ratbat kept opeing his optics so we had to stop for a couple nanocycles. Once I was done they were all gleaming and Soundwave had a air of pride for his Casseticons. I smiled at them and ushered them out of my Medbay. Before they lets I said. "Since you mechs were to cooperative, If you need anything you can come and ask me, okay?" The tiny Mechs looked thrilled! they nodded their helms and ran back to the Rec room to show off their paintjobs. I made theirs almost as good at _Lord_ Megatrons.

'Well at least somebody's happy'


	3. Chapter 3

Darkrose's P.O.V

"I still cant believe your Swindle's sister!" I tell Poisinshade. She looks at me and chuckles "Yeah well..believe it." I roll my optics and continue to wash my gun. Someone knocks on the door. "Come in." I yell to the stranger. Starscream opens the door smiling. 'Starscream?' I think to myself. He looks at Poisinshade and tells her "Can you give me a paintjob? The best one." I chuckle and she nods. He walks to me and i know what to do. I get up and he lies down. He goes into stacis mode and i get an idea for a prank. "Hey Poisinshade." I tell her in a whisper.

"What?"

"I have a prank we can do on him."

"What would it be?"

"I think we should paint a mustache on him!" Poisinshade covers her mouth from a laugh. I gigle and grab a paint brush from the shelf, dip it in black paint, and draw one on him. Poisnshade is just about to lose it! I put it back and ask "What else?"

"Draw horns on his helm?"

"You do that then."

"Fine." She grabs the paintbrush and draws horns. I rush out and quietly close the door behind myself laughing-out-loud. We look at him for a moment before she starts to flip him over. She grunts. "a little help please?" I laugh quietly and help her flip him over.

Poisinshade's P.O.V.

Darkrose helps me turn him over, Once his helm hits the table I start to paint on the back of it "Point at me and laugh." I added a little flower at the end and Darkrose starts to laugh a little bit more. "I guess I should actualy paint the parts of him he can see..." We flip him over again and I fix up his paint. 'geese! I just painted him! how did he get a sorch mark on his chest plate?' I shrug and continue painting him.

(after)

"Thanks for the paintjob Femmes." Starscream says as he starts to walk out.

"Oh starscream Thundercracker came in looking for you." Darkrose says casually. "Oh yeah!" I say "Wasnt that when I ran out of red paint and we had to leave for a bit?" She nods at me. "He looked a little funny when he walked out of here. Ah, Don't worry about it. He is your clone, You can trust him.." Darkrose comments to Starscream. He looks a little bit on edge but he nods and walk out of the med-bay.

I start to crack up once the room is sealed. "I wonder when he will notice the 'extra' paint" I ask. Darkrose is laughing so hard she has to hold onto the berth to keep from falling onto her aft laughing. I usher her out of the med-bay before she breaks something. "You watch the action out there. Oh and try not to tip him off?" I say as she walks down the hall. The door closes and I start to clean up all the paint left over.

(Once all the paint is cleaned up)

I hear a knock at the door, "It's open!" I yell as I try to put away the last can of paint. Im on the edge of my peds since it has to be on a really high shelf.

_Oh!_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh..._

"Fragging paint can.." I mumble as I try to jump to put it away. "L-let m-m-me." A voice behind me stutters I gaps as I am lifted up by my waist. I put the can at the right shelf and the mech sets me down gently. I turn around to see none other than Skywarp. I let out a small yelp at seeing one of my previous guards in my Med-bay. "H-h-hello Skywarp." I stutter out.

_I love to see you walk into the room_

He gives me a small smile, and the new paint job glistens in the light of the room.

_Body shining lighting up the place_

_And when you talk, everybody stops_

"I saw w-what you and Darkrose d-d-did to S-s-starscream"

_Cause they know you know just what to say_

"Oh Darkrose didn't do that, It was me, If Megatron asks." I say, making sure Darkrose doesn't get hurt because of a prank we pulled.

_And the way that you protect your friends_

_Baby, I respect you for that_

"Don't worry, I-I W-w-won't t-t-tell." He gets out

I smile at him, "So why are you in my humble Med-bay?" I ask him. He gives a tiny little squeek that sounds like a laugh. He points to his wing. Its split.

"Whats with seekers and getting their fragging wings hurt?" I exclaim before I clamp my servo over my faceplate. "Sorry... I don't like seeing bots hurt..." he just nods a bit and lays down onto the berth. I climb up onto the berth and start to walk onto his back. He lets out a little whimper And I say "I need to be here or else I won't be able to fix you.. sorry." He stops whimpering and his helm goes up, then down onto the berth. I disconnect the pain receptors and Start the welds, I learned with starscream to offline the pain or else it would hurt more than it needed to. I start to hum to myself and by the time Im done Skywarp is asleep on the berth.

'awww! so cute! Wait. A Decepticon thats cute? I need to defragg my processor sometime soon.'

The moment is ruiened when Starscream bardges into the room and sit's himself down on Darkrose's berth He points at his helm and says "Fix this. Now." It sounded like a growl so I jump off of Skywarps back and rush for his paint colors. I jump, grab them all and quickly return to him. "Offline your optics, p-p-please." I stutter out under his gaze. He gives a grunt and quickly offlines his optics. I jump up into his lap and start to paint him. As I paint him I look over his frame. Slim yet ready for war. my faceplate starts to heat up and my cooling fans turn on. He opens his Optics at the sound of the fans and grins down at me. my faceplate gets hotter and I focus on my work. He chuckles. Once Im finished he pats my helm and leaves the med-bay. Leaving me speechless.

I start walk out of the Med-bay, to get myself a energon when a feeling comes over me. Of uneasyness

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

I enter the Rec room quietly to see Starscream talking to some mechs, I hide behind one of the tables.

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

'Come on Poisinshade, be a femme! Talk to him!' I yell at myself in my processor

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

I try to move myself from my spot, But im unable to take my optic's off his form.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

I just stand there. Rooted to the spot.

_I think it's not to be_

I finaly start to move but towards the door, my helm down. Dissapointed at myself, Not being able to go talk to him.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

'I wish I could be like Darkrose. She can talk to them.' I think as I make my way to the door.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

I hear him and his friends laughing at some joke he made.

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_

I walk out of the Rec-room, and slowly make my way back to my haven. The Med-bay.

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one_

Darkrose's P.O.V.

As i walk around i hear Blitzwing talking to his brothers. I back up to see him working on a computer. I sneak in and yell "BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he yells and falls out of his chair. I giggle and he stands back up.

"Sorry i couldnt resist." I tell him with a sheepish smile. He rolls his optics chuckling. I ask him

"Hey...whatcha' workin' on?"

"I believe it's called Pong."

"So...your not working?"

"No." I chuckle.

"Have you seen Poisinshade?"

"Nope...vait! I did see her in ze rec-room...but i saw her leave..."

"Ok...thanks." I walk out to be stopped again by him yelling my name "Yes?" I ask him.

"Did jou paint Starscream like zat?"

"Um...um...well..ermm oh hey gotta go!" I yell and ran out before he could stop me again.

I walk into our berth rooms to see Poisinshade "Hey buddy! Whats up?" She loocks a me with a sade xpression. "Hey whats wrong?" I ask her. She tells me "Nothing." I sigh.

"Your lying" She looks iat me and sighs.

"Fine...ok so..i wanted to tell Starscream that i liked him but i was to scared." She tells me. I sigh and tell her

"Im sorry."

"It's ok." I hug her and she hug back. Then of course the moment is ruined by Blitzwing walking in on us hugging.

"You femmes are lesbian?" A moment passes before he says "...can I vatch?" he asked

"GO AWAY YOU PERVERT!" Poisinshade grabs a ratch and throws it at Blitzwing hitting him in the shoulder making him fall. He stood back up and aimed his gun at us. "WAIT!," I yell out with my arms up blocking them by being a wall. Blitzwing puts back up the gun and Poisinshade calms down. "Please...no fighting...Blitzwing..you hould know better and Poisninshade..as much as funny as that was...no throwing ratches at people...were cool?" They both nod and Blitzwing leaves. I look at Poisinshade and ask "He's going to be ok right?"

"Yeah..he's ok..maybe." I panic.

" Maybe? "

"Yeah." She lets out a nervous laugh and i clasp my servos on my faceplate.

Poisinshade's P.O.V.

As Blitzwing leaves my Med-bay I notice a small piece of armour on the ground. I walk up to it and pick it up. Its a piece of Blitzwings sholder plating

" Hey Darkrose... I need you to get Blitzwing back here. I have a piece of his plating and I need to reattatch it before he does something fraggin' stupid.." I look back to see Darkrose nod and walk out of the room. 'Well that takes care of that.. Now what to do while I wait...' I think to myself. I start to poke around the room a bit more, looking for things that the previous medic had left. As I poke around the room I find a small crevise in the back of a cabnite.

The door to the Medbay opens to reviel Darkrose holding up Blitzwing. There is some energon running down from his sholder plating. Right where the piece is missing.

"Okay... WHO THE FRAG SHOT YOU?" I exclamed as I rushed over. "Fraggin' mainframes without mother boards... They shot you where you didn't have any armour. slaggin' pit spawed glitches..." I mumble as I drag Blitzwing over to Darkrose's berth. "Oh Darkrose? Can you do me a favor and ask Megatron for a couple more Berths in the Med-bay? Two isn't going to cut it if more Cons keep showing up here..." I never look up from Blitzwing's sholder so I wait for a moment to get a response.

I don't get one so i quickly look over my sholder to see her glitched out. I sigh, walk over to Darkrose, and quickly hit her leg with a ratchet. "Don't glitch out on me, He won't offline you. We just got here." She snaps out of it and Nods quickly before rushing out of the room. I look over to Blitzwing, whom is in his random mode, Dancing on the berth. I sigh and quickly move towards him. I guess he doesn't see me since he keeps on dancing. I jump up onto the berth, move behind him and yell "SIT YOUR AFT DOWN BEFORE YOU STAIN MY FLOOR WITH ENERGON! Come on! I didn't even start to repair you!" His faceplate quickly switches to one that looks like someone splashed a can of red paint onto his faceplate. "VHAT ARE JOU SAYING TO ME!" He yells at me.

" TO SIT YOUR FRAGGIN' AFT DOWN BEFORE I TAKE OFF THE LOWER HALF AND MAKE IT SO YOU CAN NEVER SPARK WITH A FEMME EVER AGAIN!"

That quickly shut him up as his faceplate switches to his icy demenor. "Very vell zhen." He sits down on the berth. "Lay back please." I say in a stern tone of voice. As he does so I climb up to his sholder plate and start to fix the pieces that were shot at.

(later)

Blitzwing leaves the Med-bay as Darkrose enters. "So, how did it go?" I ask her.

Darkrose's P.O.V.

She looks at me and replys "It went ok." I nod and walk to my berth to see what looks like pede steps. "Um...what happened?" i ask her.

"He started dancing on your berth." I roll my optics and fix it.

"Um...what else happened?"

"Had an argument with Hothead...anything else you want to know?"

"Um..no...im fine thanks though." She nods and i sit on my berth. "Did my berth sink or something?" She laughs.

Poisinshade was siting on her berth cleaning her welding toarch and i was sittng on my berth bored when a knock came at the door. I yell "It's open!" And Mixmaster and Scrapper enter."We heard we got new recruits so we wanted to see them." The big Con tells us.

"Um..who are you?"

"I'n Mixmaster and this here is Scrapper."

"Nice to meet you." I tell them. "Why are you here if i may ask?"

"We thought the new recruits would want some Energon."

"Oh um by the way im Darkrose and this is Poisinshade." Poisisnshade waves at them. "But uh...maybe we can get some Energon...that ok Poisisnshade?" I look at her and she nods. "Then it's settled...we're going to get Energon with you." They smile and wave us over to follow them, we get up and follow them to the Rec-room.

We go into the Rec-room and we see every Con there. Poisinshade and i look at each other and smile. My thought is 'This is going to be fun.' The Constructicons grab us an cube of whats we assume is normal energon, they hand one to each of us, and we take a sip. I shrug and look around the place. 'So many mechs!' I roll my optcs and take another sip.

(after two more cubes)

Ok so at this point we're feeling drunk. Of course we're both doing stupid things but hey it's Energon...what do you suspect? I look around and spot Blitzwing as Icy. I poke Poisinshades shoulder and i point to him. I giggle and whisper in her audio "We should sing Ice,ice baby to him!" She looks at me smiling and nodding. We walk to him and i tap on his back to us. He turns around smiling "Vhat are jou to doing here?" We stay quiet and start singing "Ice, ice baby!" And we start giggling like mad. Blitzwing chuckles and tells us "Never knew jou two knew zat song!"

"Well we do!"

Poisinshade starts to sing a song I have not heard before so I listen while I giggle at her.

_"This is ten percent luck, _

_Twenty percent skill, _

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, _

_Five percent pleasure, _

_Fifty percent pain, _

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _

_He doesn`t need his name up in lights _

_He just wants to be heard whether it`s the beat or the mic _

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone _

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him _

_But fuck em` _

_He knows the code: _

_It`s not about the salary _

_It`s about reality and making some noise _

_Makin' a story _

_Makin sure his clique stays up _

_That means when he puts it down, Tak`s pickin it up! _

_(Let`s go!) _

_Who the hell is he anyway? _

_He never really talks much _

_Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck _

_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact _

_That many mis judge him because he makes a livin from writin raps _

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects _

_Never askin for someone`s help, and get some respect _

_He`s only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach _

_And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist _

_This is twenty percent skill _

_Eighty percent fear_

_Be one hundred percent clear, 'cause Ryu is ill _

_Who would`ve thought that he`d be the one to set the west in flames _

_Then I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "The Name Of The Game" _

_Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church _

_I like bleach man, Ryu had the stupidest verse _

_This dude is the truth, now everybody givin him guest spots _

_His stock`s through the roof I heard he fuckin with S-Dot! _

_It`s just ten percent luck, _

_Twenty percent skill, _

_Fiftteen percent concentrated power of will, _

_Five percent pleasure, _

_Fifty percent pain, _

_And a hundred perecnt reason to remember the name! _

_They call him Ryu he's sick _

_And he`s spittin' fire and Mike _

_Got him out the dryer he`s hot _

_Found him in Fort Minor with Tak _

_What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine _

_He`s a prick, he`s a cock _

_The type woman want to be with _

_And rappers hope he get shot _

_Eight years in the makin` _

_Patiently waitin to blow _

_Now the record with Shinoda`s takin over the globe _

_He`s got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope _

_You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid`s throat _

_He`s not your everyday on the block _

_He knows how to work with what he's got _

_Makin his way to the top _

_He often gets a comment on his name _

_People keep askin him, was it given at birth, _

_Or does it stand for an acronym? _

_No. He`s livin' proof, _

_Got him rockin the booth _

_He`ll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice (juice) _

_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best _

_Dedicated to what they do n give a hundred percent! _

_Forget Mike _

_Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard _

_It seems like he`s never got time _

_Because he writes every note, and he writes every line _

_And I`ve seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind _

_It`s like a design is written in his head every time _

_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme _

_And those motherfuckers he runs with the kids that he signed? _

_Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it? _

_This is ten percent luck, _

_Twenty percent skill, _

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, _

_Five percent pleasure, _

_Fifty percent pain, _

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _

_This is ten percent luck, _

_Twenty percent skill, _

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, _

_Five percent pleasure, _

_Fifty percent pain, _

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_ Its Poisinshade! " She then passes out onto the floor, a smile on her faceplate.

I turn towards the crowd that had formed from Poisinshade's singing, I inhale deeply and start to sing

"_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly"_

I start to move towards Blitzwing as I keep singing my spark out

_"Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_Where we goin' we don't need roads, roads_

_And where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got, got a jetpack with your name on it_

_Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere_

_Just say the words and we outta here, outta here_

I put my servo on his shoulder and sing to him looking straight into his optics

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared_

_We flying up, up outta here_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go,_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_Baby, we can stay fly like a F15_

_Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks_

_Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky_

_And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah_

_Where we at, only few have known_

_Go on the next level, Super Mario_

_I hope this works out, Cardio_

_'Til then let's fly, Geronimo_

_Here we go, come with me _

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

He smiles and puts his servo on mine

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Nah, I never been in space before_

_But I never seen a face like yours_

_You make me feel like I could touch the planets_

_You want the moon, girl watch me grab it_

_See I ain't never seen the stars this close_

_You got me struck by the way you glow_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows"_

I start to sway and time start so slow as I fall into Blitzwing's arms as my optics slowly go offline. The last thing I see is Blitzwing's smiling face.

Poisinshade's P.O.V.

'Okay, Owww! Processor ache!' I think to myself as I try to pick myself up off the ground. As I try to get myself off of the floor I look over my shoulder to start yelling at the con who is pinning me down only to see STARSCREAM with his arm wrapped around me like someone would a pillow. My faceplate heats up and it takes all of my concentration to keep my cooling fans off making sure not to wake him up. I start to wiggle out of his arms, but his grip just becomes stronger with him mummbling something like "Mine..." I stop all movement and start to scan the room looking for somecon to help me out of starscreams grip.

As my optics scan the room I see Darkrose and Blitzwing cuddled up together in a corner of the room. Darkrose is on Blitzwings lap her helm nuzzled into his chestplate with his arms around her possesivly. I giggle a bit at the possition as I know Darkrose will wake up soon, since I see her optics start to flicker on. I look over at her, my servo holding up my helm, with a smile on my face.

Hey optics flicker on and she tries to stretch only to find her arms pinned down by Blitzwing's arms. She lets out a little 'yelp' and she brings down her arms quickly looking around the room, her faceplate heating up and her cooling fans kicking on to the maximum extent. She see's me and mouths 'help me!' I let out a giggle and point to Starscream, and mouth back 'Can't im stuck too.' She looks at my situation and She lets out a giggle of her own. I start to move away again only to hear him growl "Mine... Only mine..." My optics widen as my cooling fans finally kick on. I feel myself being pulled under Starscream more as he starts to curl up.

'Looks like im stuck here for a while..' I think to myself as my faceplate heats up even more. I hear Blitzwing grumble waking up. 'Oh this is going to be funny...' I think as I look at Darkrose's paniced faceplate.

Darkrose P.O.V.

I start praying to Primus to help me in my situation. Then i hear Blitzwing say "Darkrose?"

"Um...h-hi there Blitzwing." I make a nervous laugh , he lets go of me and i jump out of his lap. I run to Poisinshade to help her. "Um...ok lets see..." I was just about to help her when Blitzwing came up and tried helping to. I ask him "Um Blitzwing...why are you helping me?"

"Nozzing else to do."

"Right." He rolls his optics and tries pulling Poisinshade away from Starscream to only hear him growl mumbling something about "Mine."

"Ok...that wont work. We should just wake him up. I dont want to be attacked in his sleep." I tell them and Blitzwing nods. I poke Starscream to see if that would work. Nope. Blitzwing tries saying his name. Nope. 'Primus how can this mech keep being in recharge?' I ask myself frustrated. I yell his name "STARSCREAM!" He snaps awake while jumping up in the air still holding Poisinshade. I giggle behind my servo covering my mouth. He asks me "What? Whats so-" He realizes he's holding something and looks at what he holding. Poisinshade. He lets go and she fallsto her pedes.

"Um...well this was an interesting solar cycle, no?" I ask everyone and they all nod their helms.


End file.
